Saint morgifs (re-wrote)
by ZH9
Summary: AU. Follow wolfram on her journey of making friends at this new, strange school. Why did she move what is her life be like and why dose she not own a cat!


**Me: SO it's been almost three years… damn I was reading all my old fanfictions (the one) and thought TIME TO RE-WRITE.**

**Twihard4321: why am I still friends with you?**

**Me: Because it's me and you against the world!**

**Twihard4321:…. Yeah sure… where's AK47?**

**Me: she's still alive and small…**

**Twihard4321: well good….**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OKAY**

"Mum!" come on that was like the fifth time I called her "Mum! I'M GOING TO BECOME A WHORE!" still no answer! Really was she going to make me walk down stairs to talk to her? I mean come on! I tried to call her and shout what does she want me to do?! I sighed and stood up in my new room, I had my bed pushed over to the wall because I usually fall off the bed so yeah, what else to say…. OH my room is light blue because it suits me and I like blue. And that's all you need to know about me.

"MOM, I KILLED THE CAT!" I shouted opening my door still no answer.

"MOM I NEED A MOMMY CUDDLE! "Still nothing! Really I'm her youngest! She must hate me. First she calls me a boy's name, second we move house THIRD I DON'T OWN A CAT!

"MOM MOTHER MUM MOMMY MUMMY BITCH FACE!" I was pissed off right now.

"WOLFRAM I'M DOWN HERE! COME DOWN I CANT HEAR YOU!" I finally got an answer… kind of glad she didn't hear the things I shouted I made my way down stairs.

"What is it lovely?" mother said smiling at me, "I want to know where big brother is" she scooted over on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. "Honey, he's going to be in the city for a few days. Any way why don'tyou get some rest? Your starting school tomorrow." I blinked wait school? Tomorrow? Crum's that means this is my… fifth day here! Wow the week went fast.

Wait why hadn't anyone reminded me! "MOM! THANKS FOR TELLING ME I HAVE TO GET EVERYTHING READY!" FUCK MY FAMILY THEY SUCK!

I ran up the stair to my room and grabbed everything out of my wardrobe, "school bag, check" I flung it out on my bed then grabbed my school uniform and looked at it, "…. Why does this look like something a three year old would wear to a costume party?" no really why did it look like a sailors dress.

I really should have looked up this stuff before coming to japan.

I moved away from the strange clothing and opened my bag to find a hello kitty pencil case? Is mom trying to make me look like a baby? But whatever… I placed the things out ready for school the next morning and set my alarm for 7:30 am.

It was already 21:58 and I'd already wrote in my diary today and cleaned my room and done a ton of stuff a good girl is supposed to do. And I really needed my beauty sleep.

So being a seventeen good teenage girl I am I got dressed for bed in my hello kitty PJ's, courtesy of my mother, and did my nightly routine. After all of that I finally jumped into bed and rolled up in my blankets until I looked like a human sausage roll.

And I must say it was the best night sleep I'd had all week.

Of cause being me this did not last long as I was woken up by mother and the beeping sound known as my alarm.

"Wolfram! Wake up mommy made you breakfast and I'm going to do you make up for you." I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed then had the tray of food mother was holding slammed down on my legs. I winced when the tray was put down; I swear my mother was like the incredible hulk sometimes. I looked down at the tray which had burnt toast and an orange…. Yes this is how far my mother's cooking skills went.

As soon as I started to munch on the barely edible toast mother vanished form the room only to appear again with a pair of hair straighteners in one hand and some make up, lucky me… oh how I love getting my face covered in muck. I just carried on eating and let mother plug in the straighteners after all she dose worse if you don't let her have her way.

"Oh wolfram you have such nice hair! Just like me! "She said combing her hands through it before adding the straighteners. Really I think I blanked out on what she was saying to me after that because I just replied with "yeah" and "oh's".

Once my hair was finished and my food mother tried to make me put on the nasty make up, After a lot of moaning about it and bargaining I'd managed to let her only put on mascara on me after I'd washed.

"WOLFRAM!" mother ran over and gave me one of her breath taking hugs, "om I ave hool!" I muffled trying to push her away, "what did you say wolf?" she let me go "mom I have school, let me get changed!" "BUT WOLFRAM YOU LOOK CUTE WEARING HELLO KITTY!" I walked into my room slamming the door shut.

"Now we face each other you bitch!" I growled at the school uniform, the uniform looked at me like a baby that was the last straw, I grabbed the uniform and put it on a fast a possible and walked out my room.

I really hated it the sooner I'm at school the better. I grabbed my bag and walked out the house shouting bye to mother.

Today I decided to ride my bike to school because one it was faster and, two I saw someone in an anime do it… WHAT that's a good reason. Japan was so much different from England I noted as I rid, one thing the weather was a lot nicer, the streets where smaller and they make really nice houses. After about five minutes of riding I saw my school and just inside the bike shelter, as I got closer to get gates I slowed down my bike and jumped off (cause I'm a badass) and shoved it next to a hello kitty bike. WHY WAS THERE HELLO KITTY EVERY WHERE I WENT!

"O'I bitch"I turned around to see a girl smiling at me "what!?" I offended , "The names Elizabeth, nice to meet you new girl" the girl flung her blond hair over her shoulder and smirked "looks like I'm not the only blond girl here anymore… lucky you're not that pretty", NO SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! Okay don't cry I bit my lip and opened my mouth to say something when a brunet girl comes over and takes the hello kitty bike and rides it straight at Elizabeth.

"AHHHHH! SHINOU! STOP HER!" she then started to run as the girl chased her.

I blinked… that was new, not even one hour into school and I've got insulted and saved sort of. "Hey!" I turned this time to see a boy waving at me so I walked over "Can I have your phone number? I've lost mine." He said pushing his glasses down "what? You cannot lose a phone number" really what a strange question.

The guy sighed "you must be wolfram right?" I nodded and he pushed his glasses, "well my name is Ken Murata, I'm the student president and I'll be showing you around I guess so follow me"

**Me: this is going to be sooo much fun to re write! **

**Twihard4321: good for you… maybe you should finish some of you other Fanfiction?**

**Me: no I HAD to do this one it's been bugging me forever!**

**Twihard4321: *eats Xmas present***

**Me: I HAVEN'T GIVEN IT YOU YET!**

R&R


End file.
